


I Remember You

by Jessica14



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is kind of salty, Eliza is kinda jelaous, I hate sad endings, but she loves Alex, its a good ending, kinda smutty, so she makes John talk to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica14/pseuds/Jessica14
Summary: Alexander happened to hook up with a certain John Laurens and when he doesn't get a call back from him he doesnt't know what to do when he meets John again in person, sober.





	I Remember You

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda smutty. I made this quick. Probably sucks.
> 
> Edit: Hello, I just wanted to say thanks to the person who notified Ao3 about how I tagged the wrong fandom <3 I'm still fairly new to Ao3 so I didn't know the difference but now that I do I'll make sure to label it as Hamilton-Miranda as suggested by Ao3. I definitely did not mean to offend anybody by this but please notify me if I made a mistake like this again. Anyways go on with the story!

"Eliza I just--" Alexander continued, frustrated. Eliza followed behind quietly as she listened to her friend ramble on and on about his work. He held the door open for her as they entered the cafe. "I--Oh shit," Alexander cursed when he tripped and slammed into the person in front of him.

"Oh. God, I'm so so--" Alexander stopped when the man turned around. He was tall, curly hair tucked in a beanie with sharp green eyes. Alexander's eyes widened in recognition.  
  
"No, no I'm sorry," the man cut his off. He grabbed Alexander's hand and brings it to his lips with a grin. "It's my bad for not seeing you," he continued this time softly, Eliza couldn't help but think he was apologizing for something else.

Alexander rips his hand away, embarrassed and flustered. "Never mind," Alexander says, indignant.

* * *

* * *

 

_It was dark, the place was pulsing with loud music. The fluorescent lights flashing in the room filled with dancing, drinking people. Alexander was dancing with Eliza and Angelica, laughing. He twisted his heels and hips, dragging his body low to the ground before rising up with a drink in his hand. Angelica laughed and whistled teasingly._

_"Mm, keep dancing like that and I might take you home with me, Alexander," Angelica said to him lowly in his ear. He tipped his head back and laughed, missing the jealous look from Eliza. Eliza leaned forward and tugged her sister who followed her to the bathroom._

_Hands found themselves on Alexander's hips and he turned around curiously, still dancing. The man was tall, curly hair with sharp green eyes. He was handsome, Alexander thought and grinned up at him. "What can I do for you, babyboy?" Alexander asked teasingly._

_"Mm. Maybe I can take you back to my place and then I can decide, babygirl," the man responded._

* * *

* * *

 

"Anyways," Alexander said loudly and cleared his throat. "You done?" Alexander motioned towards the counter and then the man moved to the side with his friends. Fixing his button up, he linked arms with Eliza before moving forward.

* * *

* * *

 

_"Right," Alexander drawled out with a teasing smile. "So, what am I suppose to call you?" The man raised a brow._

_"Why do you need it, doll?"_

_Alexander tossed his head back and laughed. "So, I can scream your name, babyboy," Alexander whispered in his ear as he placed his head back on his shoulder. He rotated his hips in a tight circle, pressed against him._

_"Alright then, I'm John," John said._

_"Names Alexander," Alexander said and took his drink, passing it to someone dancing nearby._

* * *

* * *

 

John tipped his head to his friend and said something in French. _"Who is that, Alex?"_ Eliza asked him in perfect French. In the corner of her eye she saw the three of them look at them in surprise. She raised her chin up higher in triumphant when Alexander laughed.

 _"A nobody,"_ Alexander responded back in French without missing a beat. They were handed their drinks. "Do you remember when I hooked up with that stranger, like two months ago? When Angelica, you and I were at that club?" Alexander told her quietly.

Her cheeks pricked with jealously. "Yeah? Is that him?" She turned around to see John's two friends encouraging him to talk to Alexander.

* * *

* * *

 

_"More," Alexander gasped out, digging his nails in John's arms. John ducked his head down and laughed but before Alexander can say something he was pushing back into him. Alexander moaned encouragingly and tipped his hips forward. John fluttered his eyes shut at the heat and continued to pump Alexander's cock, matching the pace with his thrusts._

_"S-shit," John cursed and continued. Heat burned his body every time Alexander cried out._

_"Yes! More, John please--I--" Alexander rambled as he twisted the sheets below him. He ripped them upwards as he felt John groan, the sound tipping him over the edge. "John!"_

* * *

* * *

_"And then what?" Angelica asked him the next day as she painted his nails peach. "Ooh, these would look so nice on you, Eliza," she said to her sister. Alexander rolled his eyes and shared a look with Peggy._

_"And then it was over," he said with a shrug. "I woke up maybe at 4 something in the morning and wrote down my number and left it on his pillow. Then I left," Alexander continued. Peggy made a small noise and crushed her pillow into a more comfortable position._

_"Do you think he will call back?" Eliza asked, curiously. Alexander shrugged and leaned against Peggy, he tapped her phone three times and it made a ding._

_"Yes!" Peggy cheered and tapped the screen again. "I don't know," Alexander said instead. "Probably, not."_

* * *

* * *

 

"Yup," Alexander said and looked down at his watch. "Right, so I'm dropping you off to work, right?" Eliza chewed her lip in thought, this is for Alexander. "Eliza?"

"Actually, I just remembered I don't have work today. I promised Peggy to go shopping with her so I'm going to go," Eliza said quickly before she could change her mind. Alexander frowned in confusion.

"I could drive you--"

"Okay bye!" Then she rushed out of there but not before sending John a glance. She then motioned to the dumbfounded red-head before leaving. John slowly stood before stumbling forward by the push his friend gave him.

Nervously, John walked up to the still confused red-head and cleared His throat. "Hey, I uh, I remember you," John said sheepishly. Alexander looked up at him, brows raised.

"Yeah? I remember you, too."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
